An Eye For An Eye
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) One time when Hungary cared for Prussia and another when he cared for her. Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

ONESHOT with 2 chapters

_This would be my fav hetero pairing for Hetalia ^_^ PRUHUN YEAH!...sorry _fan_ girl moment_

**The time Hungary cared for Prussia.**

Gilbert Beilschmidt lay in his bed and felt as if he was going to die. His hair was wet from a mixture of shower water and sweat. His stomach, all the way up to his ribcage was bandaged tightly and an extremely worried Elizabeta sat by his side.

"You are an idiot," she felt his forehead then turned to face his smug smile. "You could've died!"

"Not my fault I wanted to keep practicing my sword fighting even after you sliced me," he laughed. "What was I supposed to do, let you kick my ass?"

He winced in pain as he laughed and Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"Hold still," she said and started to unwrap the bandages, she grabbed a new sheet of them. "This is going to hurt."

She started to wrap his chest bandages again tighter than before in an attempt to soak up the blood. Gilbert cried out in pain and tears begun to form in the corners of his eyes. Elizabeta held out her hand for him to squeeze and he grabbed it tight.

Elizabeta tied off the bandages, dabbed Gilbert's forehead with a wet cloth and then placed the cloth back into the bowl of water. The look on Gilbert's face was almost pitiful. Elizabeta sighed.

"Why are you tending to me," Gilbert asked. "I thought we hated each other?"

"I never leave a fallen comrade," Elizabeta explained. "And I do not hate you."

"Good," Gilbert smiled. "I still don't know why you're fussing over me so much, I'm fine."

"The cut became infected immediately," she said. "You are starting to become ill from it, I just don't want to see you in pain."

"Ah you do care," Gilbert smiled. "You know, Austria doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you."

"Yes he does." Elizabeta blushed.

"No he does not," Gilbert smirked. "I wish I had someone to fuss over me all the time like he does…he's the luckiest guy I know."

"You should rest," Elizabeta cupped his hands. "Before you become any weaker."

"Alright." Gilbert turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

Elizabeta turned to leave.

"Hey Hungary," Gilbert whispered. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome." she smiled and turned off the lights in his bedroom before leaving.

**RNR for chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_They are teens in this fic, not kids._

**The time Prussia cared for Hungary.**

Elizabeta woke up with a wicked head and stomach ache that day, but she had to ignore it.

Today she had promised to go hunting with Gilbert.

And she didn't break promises…

She got dressed and grabbed her arrows as quickly as possible and walked downstairs to the sound of a ringing doorbell. She opened the door and came face to face with Gilbert.

"Hey Hungary," Gilbert said. "You ready?"

"Oh," Elizabeta was a little distracted but still tried to keep her focus. "Yeah I'm ready."

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

Elizabeta so far had missed two easy targets, both of which were rabbits. Gilbert had caught three. He was shocked, Elizabeta was usually better than him any day when it came to hunting.

"Hey," Gilbert set his kills down. "You ok?"

"What," Elizabeta replied. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok," Gilbert said. "I gotta take a leak, be right back."

While Gilbert went off to take a piss, Elizabeta sat down under a shady tree. Her aches had gotten worse and she just needed to close he eyes...even if only for a second.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

Gilbert zipped up his pants and walked back towards where he had left his friend and game. He saw her asleep under the tree with obvious pain in her face.

"Hey," Gilbert shook her a little. "Hungary, are you sure you're ok, you look ill?"

"I'm fine Prussia," she complained, just wanting to be left alone for a moment. "Just a little headache."

"Hardly," Gilbert felt her forehead. "You're sick, I'm taking you home."

"Prussia I'm too achy to move." Elizabeta complained.

"Here," Gilbert threw her his jacket. "Wrap this around you, it's starting to get cold, and lean on me when you walk, I'll get you to my place where you can lie down its closer."

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

When they got to Gilbert's place, he led Elizabeta straight to the couch and dropped his kill in the kitchen. He ran to grab an extra blanket from his bed, and then walked over to the couch where she lay and sat down next to her aching, trembling, body.

"Hey," Gilbert rubbed her back once. "You ok now?"

"Huh," Elizabeta said. "Oh yes."

"That's good," Gilbert said. "You need anything to eat, drink?"

"No," Elizabeta replied. "Just sleep."

"Alright," Gilbert leaned back as she lay her head down. "I'll give you that much."

Just then though, Elizabeta moved in a complete circle and lay her head down on Gilbert's chest. He looked down at her.

"You're warm," She smiled and snuggled into him. "I like it."

He smiled and moved the hair away from her hot forehead.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

**Read and Review**


End file.
